Agridoce
by SpicyWolfsbane
Summary: Talvez seu orgulho não o permitisse. Ou talvez fosse, de fato, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa. E aquela sensação que tinha quando a via, ou quando escutava sua voz, poderia ser demais para sua falta de habilidade nessa área desconhecida de seus sentimentos. (Salazar/Helga, 'Helgazar')


**Fanfic escrita em 2012 e publicada, originalmente, no site Floreios & Borrões. **

**Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade da deusa Jo Rowling.**

 **Essa fanfic também está disponibilizada aqui na língua inglesa.**

* * *

Ela sabia que ele não era de todo bom.

E ele sabia que não era bom de forma alguma, em parte alguma.

"Você aqui?"

Salazar virou o pescoço abruptamente, estalando os ossos e contraindo os lábios de dor. Seus olhos verdes como a cor de suas vestes grudaram nos brincalhões olhos dourados de Godric, que lhe encarava com um sorriso enviesado.

"Há quanto tempo você está aqui bisbilhotando a minha vida?"

"Acho que o melhor é 'Há quanto tempo você está aqui me observando bisbilhotar a vida de Helga?" riu, apoiando todo o peso do corpo em uma das pernas, encarando Salazar com um ar divertido, satisfeito por ver o desconforto do outro bruxo "Fui até as masmorras procurando você e não te encontrei".

"Eu... não estava lá".

"Isso deu pra perceber sozinho"

"O que você quer?"

"Ah, nada de especial, só conversar com o meu melhor amigo" Godric tornou a sorrir ao perceber que Salazar crispava os lábios, irritado "Paciente essa Hufflepuff, hein? Eu perco constantemente a paciência com os alunos que não conseguem aprender a transfigurar e ela fica o dia inteiro coberta de terra, repetindo a mesma coisa várias vezes até que eles aprendam" comentou, observando a estufa ao longe, onde Helga ensinava algo a um grupo de alunos do segundo ano "Admiro essa Helga".

"Hm"

"A humanidade dela serve pra vocês dois. Ela tem de sobra".

"Não comece..." Slytherin apertou as mãos nas vestes, seu rosto torcendo-se em uma expressão de agonia e tensão.

"É assim tão difícil pra você? Tenho medo do que você colocou naquele chapéu. Imagina como vão ser seus alunos daqui a alguns séculos? Se eles forem iguaizinhos a você?".

"Você deveria ir se mostrar para os seus alunos sobre as suas façanhas e parar de se importar com a vida dos outros"

"Então por que você está aqui? Se importando com a vida dela?"

"Gryffindor..." ele sibilou, fuzilando o bruxo maior com os olhos, desejando abrir duas crateras na cabeça de Godric.

"Eu tenho medo do que você possa fazer com ela"

"O que quer dizer?!" Salazar apertou ainda mais os dedos nas vestes, seu rosto ficando rubro de raiva "O que está insinuando? Que eu a machucaria?!"

"Exatamente"

"Mas o que...?" ele arfou, não sendo mais senhor de si para conter suas emoções "Perdeu o juízo? Você sabe que... eu..." as palavras vinham entrecortadas à medida que ele puxava o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, completamente incapaz de se conter "Jamais... Gryffindor, Jamais!" Engoliu em seco, soltando as vestes e esticando lentamente os dedos "Nem que eu precise... ir..."

"É disso mesmo que eu tenho medo, meu amigo. Você iria embora, sem uma palavra, sem um bilhete. E coruja alguma poderia lhe encontrar".

"Sentiria saudades?" debochou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"Sim. E _ela_ também".

"Mas... Você não tem mais o que fazer?" exasperou-se, encarando o outro com raiva "Nenhum monstro para matar heroicamente ou campeonato para se mostrar?"

"Você tem uma imagem tão ruim de mim..." Godric murmurou falsamente ofendido, enquanto observava Salazar revirar os olhos "Rowena disse que você é um caso perdido".

"Inteligente, essa Ravenclaw. Ela tem razão. Deveria acreditar nela".

"Ah, eu não sou tão esperto assim" sorriu "E eu não desisto tão fácil".

"Agora eu que estou com medo das coisas que você colocou naquele chapéu. Seus alunos vão ser uns chatos impertinentes, orgulhosos demais de suas habilidades, superiores!"

"Descrevendo os alunos da sua casa, Salazar?"

"Engraçado. Vamos, temos que enfeitiçar direito aquele teto ou sua querida Rowena..."

"Esqueça o teto, Rowena" segurou o outro pelos ombros, tomando um ar sério "E pare de fugir".

"Eu não estou fugindo".

"É, realmente, não se foge de um lugar para onde nunca se foi" indicou com a cabeça as estufas "Você está sendo ridículo".

"E você intrometido"

"Mas que droga, Slytherin!" o empurrou levemente "Eu não tenho paciência para essas ceninhas. Como você mesmo diz, sou impulsivo e imprudente".

"Que bom que admite..."

"Porque eu não suporto hesitação. Essa sua hesitação!" suspirou, arriando os ombros "Você acha que isso já não está claro? Para todos? E quando eu digo todos me refiro aos alunos também?".

"Alunos?" murmurou apreensivo.

"Os seus sorrisos. Você só sorri quando conversa com ela. Pegando as coisas do chão quando ela derruba. Acha que eu não percebi que você faz de tudo para, 'casualmente', encostar a sua mão na dela quando estamos na mesa para as refeições?"

Salazar escutou tudo muito quieto, os olhos verdes inexpressivos encarando Godric. O maior olhava fundo nas íris do amigo, buscando as emoções que sabia que Salazar escondia com tanto cuidado. Mas o bruxo desviou as orbes, encarando a barra das vestes verde-esmeralda.

"Você não sabe de nada, Gryffindor..."

"Eu acabei de lhe dizer que..."

"Você.Nã . ! " sibilou entredentes, apertando as mãos nas vestes, na altura do coração, como se quisesse repelir alguma coisa.

Godric o encarou pensativo, suspirando cansado. Desviou seus olhos para as estufas, onde Helga falava alguma coisa para seus alunos, apontando para minúsculas plantas de folhas cor purpura.

"Eu não sei... O que é tão difícil pra você".

Salazar manteve-se calado, encarando o alvo da conversa dos dois, sorrindo para seus alunos dentro das estufas. E ele também não sabia o que era tão difícil pra ele no fato de não conseguir ignorar Helga.

Talvez seu orgulho não o permitisse. Ou talvez fosse, de fato, incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa. E aquela sensação que tinha quando a via, ou quando escutava sua voz, poderia ser demais para sua falta de habilidade nessa área desconhecida de seus sentimentos.

Mas poderia ser que, consciente de sua maldade, de sua falta de escrúpulos e humanidade, ele só não quisesse envolve-la em tudo aquilo. Se algum dia ela conseguisse olhar para dentro, Salazar tinha certeza que ela simplesmente não conseguiria suportar toda a mediocridade que habitava o ser do bruxo. Ele nunca se importara muito com essas características de sua personalidade.

Só agora, quando ela estava envolvida em tudo aquilo.

"Você não precisa se preocupar"

"Hm?"

"Helga..." ele sorriu brevemente com o canto dos lábios ao pronunciar o nome da bruxa "Eu nunca vou machuca-la, se esse é o seu medo. Eu nunca me aproximarei dela, pra começo de conversa".

"Salazar..."

"Nós não somos a mesma pessoa, Godric. Nem ao menos minimamente parecidos. Se para você... Isso é comum, natural... Pra mim não é. E eu não estou pronto para mudar isso. Eu não quero mudar isso, entendeu?"

"Você está sendo covarde".

"Eu sou covarde" sorriu breve "Coragem foi o que você colocou no chapéu, não eu".

"E vai ficar a vida inteira fazendo isso?" abriu os braços, exasperado "Com olhares furtivos, fingimento... Escondido atrás de uma moita ou de uma pilastra apenas para observá-la em silêncio, sem nunca dizer a ela a razão de você estar fazendo isso?".

"É um bom plano".

"Salazar... Eu só quero lhe ajudar".

"Eu estou bem".

"Você mente"

"Você sabe que eu minto. Por que ainda insiste se sabe que daqui não vai sair nada? Será que você é realmente assim tão teimoso?".

"Isso se chama esperança".

"Eu conheço isso por outro nome" sorriu "Tolice".

Godric crispou os lábios, formando um beiço cômico que fez Salazar soltar uma gargalhada contida. Ah, como era difícil para Gryffindor perder uma batalha! Salazar não ia deixar que as insinuações e os conselhos do bruxo afetassem suas resoluções. Era intransigente e teimoso. E não deixaria, nunca, que ninguém tentasse mudar suas resoluções naquele assunto. Melhor, nunca deixaria que ninguém, além de Godric e Rowena (que ele não pode impedir de descobrirem), soubessem daquilo.

"Só tenha cuidado com os alunos, caso você ainda queira fingir que é indiferente"

Salazar meneou com a cabeça, demonstrando que aceitava a advertência. Godric ficou ainda alguns segundos lhe encarando, aborrecido. Deu duas leves tapas em seu ombro e saiu, caminhando de volta para o castelo, as vestes rubras encostando-se ao chão. Salazar observou o amigo se afastar, até ser um pontinho vermelho distante. Voltou seus olhos para a estufa, de onde crianças barulhentas saiam, conversando alto, parecendo agitadas.

Ele esperou ela se despedir do último aluno com um abraço maternal e se aproximou. O garoto que fora abraçado passou por ele, desviando de Salazar e recebendo um olhar frio do bruxo. Com um sorriso no rosto, Slytherin observou o garoto apressar o passo.

O cheiro adocicado das plantas adentrou as narinas de Salazar assim que ele pisou o primeiro pé dentro da estufa. Helga estava de costas e assim que se voltou para o bruxo abriu um largo sorriso.

"Salazar!"

"Tem terra no seu cabelo" observou, contendo uma risada.

"Ah" sorriu envergonhada, levando as mãos aos cabelos, espanando os grânulos para longe "O que faz aqui? Achei que estivesse ministrando poções para as crianças do quarto ano".

"Dei folga pra elas" deu de ombros.

"E o que o levou a ser tão bonzinho hoje?" ela sorriu divertida, incapaz de ver como seu comentário causara nele a impressão de que ela também sabia que não havia bondade nele.

"Estava cansado" desviou os olhos, olhando para as plantas "Eles já aprenderam todas as propriedades?

"Sim, sim. São muito inteligentes".

"Não entendo como. Alguns" atreveu-se a olhar para os olhos dela, tentando ver suas reações a respeito de certas opiniões que ele abertamente proferia "Como podem ser bons se não possuem sangue bruxo?".

"Isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada, Salazar" o ar descontraído desapareceu do rosto oval, substituído por uma visível apatia "Eles são somente crianças".

"Você não pode negar que é curioso".

"Por favor, esse assunto não..." inconscientemente, as mãos dela começaram a mexer em montinhos de terra espalhados pela superfície das mesas "Não gosto quando você fala disso".

"Não concorda?".

"Você sabe que não..." murmurou, levando seus olhos até o rosto dele "E também não gosto de escutar isso vindo de você".

"E por quê?"

"Porque você não devia pensar essas coisas".

"Não?".

"Não" confirmou, a expressão emburrada "Você é um professor. Você está aqui para ensiná-los, ajuda-los e... E não deve distingui-los pelo sangue deles. Isso é incompreensível, Salazar!".

"Você espera demais de mim".

"Não" o encarou seriamente "Você quem espera muito pouco de si mesmo".

Ele engoliu em seco, contemplando os olhos amendoados dela. Observou Helga suspirar, voltando sua atenção para os utensílios espalhados em cima da mesa. Ela começou a organizá-los metodicamente. Quando terminou, Salazar tomou suas mãos, retirando as grossas luvas das mãos pequenas.

"Vamos ter que ampliar o castelo" começou, casual, retirando a primeira luva das mãos dela "Cada ano chegam mais crianças. E novos professores. Não pensei que eles precisassem aprender tanta coisa".

"Rowena comentou isso comigo hoje cedo" murmurou, observando ele tirar a segunda luva, depositando-as em cima da mesa de carvalho "Ela quer também que criemos símbolos".

"Símbolos?" arqueou uma das sobrancelhas "Que tipo de símbolos?".

"Para as casas. Brasões. Cores, animais, essas coisas".

"Detalhista" rolou os olhos, seguindo-a enquanto ela deixava a estufa "Aposto que Godric vai pesquisar o animal mais forte e esperto entre os animais para ser o símbolo dele".

"Ele já o fez" riu de canto "Leão".

"Isso é sério?".

Ela riu, exibindo covinhas nas bochechas "Rowena disse que ele é estúpido. Eu achei original".

"Ah, claro, muito original" debochou "E o que Rowena escolheu?".

"Uma águia. Para valorizar a sabedoria e essas coisas".

"Prevejo que os futuros alunos de Ravenclaw serão chatos e metidos".

"Não seja cruel" estapeou o ombro dele, de leve "Se você já não gostou do deles vai achar o meu estúpido".

"O que você escolheu?" perguntou, tentando disfarçar a curiosidade.

"Um texugo".

Ele a encarou seriamente, percebendo a ansiedade na expressão dela. Helga mordeu os lábios e franziu o cenho, demonstrando que estava ávida pela opinião dele. E tudo o que Salazar conseguiu fazer foi rir, curvando o corpo para frente. Conseguiu escutar o suspiro de espanto dela, enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos à medida que ria.

"Está rindo de que?".

"Texugo?" conseguiu murmurar entre risos, secando as lágrimas com os dedos "Não acha um texugo... Simples demais? Quais são as qualidades de um texugo, afinal de contas?".

"Nenhuma. Nada de especial", deu de ombros.

"Então? Godric escolheu o seu leão exibido para provar sua coragem ou sei lá o que ele tem em mente. Rowena a águia para a sabedoria. E você escolhe um texugo sem nenhuma qualidade especial?" sorriu enquanto observava a expressão resoluta dela "Não entendi, de verdade".

"Eu não quero alunos especiais, com características únicas. Eu quero crianças" explicou "Crianças que queriam aprender alguma coisa. Que, a partir disso, elas se tornem especiais e desenvolvam suas habilidades. Hogwarts é uma escola para formar crianças, não lapidar joias. Por isso um texugo. Para você ser de Hufflepuff você não precisa ser um mestre em feitiçaria. Basta que você tenha vontade de aprender. Só" terminou sua explanação dando de ombros, demonstrando a simplicidade de seu argumento e da escolha de sua mascote.

Salazar parou de andar, sem perceber, o que fez Helga parar também e encará-lo curiosa. Ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Como poderia ela pensar daquele jeito? Era uma bruxa, não um simples ser humano. Como era possível caber tanta humildade em alguém? Ele conseguiria compreender aquilo nunca. Jamais experimentara em si esse tipo de resignação.

"O que foi? Também achou isso engraçado?".

"Não..." murmurou abobado, voltando a caminhar "Achei... Interessante".

"Pare de debochar".

"Não estou debochando" defendeu-se, surpreendido por ouvir sua própria voz proferindo palavras tão sinceras "É realmente interessante o seu pensamento. Um texugo combina com ele".

"Hm... Acho que acredito em você".

"Eu tenho assim tão pouco crédito com você?" encarou ela profundamente, cravando seus olhos nos olhos dela. Observou as maças do rosto de Helga ficarem rubras devido à intensidade de seu olhar.

"Não, claro que não. Você tem bastante crédito comigo, Salazar" riu, envergonhada "Por que pergunta isso?".

"Nada..." passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo de canto "E as cores?"

"Godric vermelho, Rowena azul" explicou "E eu amarelo".

"Seu cabelo é amarelo".

"Mas não é por isso, Salazar" riu "Amarelo é a cor do sol. Que faz as plantas crescerem".

"Vermelho é a cor do sangue que se derrama em batalhas, deve ser por isso que Godric o escolheu" debochou do amigo, em uma tentativa de não prestar atenção na doçura das palavras dela.

"Não seja tão desagradável".

"O ego dele é maior que as nossas terras, não é minha culpa" ergueu os dois braços para o alto, fazendo-a rir "E qual é a relação do azul para Rowena?".

"Meus olhos" sorriu "Isso não foi doce da parte dela?".

"Como?".

"Godric havia escolhido o vermelho e eu disse que queria amarelo. Rowena estava sem ideias. Aí disse que poderia ser azul, por causa dos meus olhos. Disse que queria que os alunos tivessem a mente livre de maldade, como eu" riu, embaraçada "Ela exagera".

"Nem um pouco".

"Hm?".

"Ela não exagera quando diz isso de você".

Helga sorriu largo, ainda que suas bochechas estivessem ainda mais vermelhas. Salazar a encarava fixamente.

"Se ficarmos parando todo o tempo, não vamos conseguir chegar no castelo a tempo para o chá" ela observou, tocando no ombro do bruxo para incentivá-lo a andar.

"Desculpe", abaixou os olhos, torcendo para não estar corado.

"E você? Vai escolher qual animal e qual cor?".

"Não sei... Alguma sugestão?" observou ela torcer o rosto em uma expressão pensativa, por fim apontando para as suas vestes. De primeira ele não entendeu, mas logo sorriu "Verde?".

"É" disse simples, com um sorriso de canto.

"´É, gostei".

"Vai escolher mesmo verde?".

"Vou. Sinta-se honrada por ter uma parte na história da casa de Slytherin".

"Fico lisonjeada" ela sorriu "Os trouxas separam as cores. Vermelho, amarelo e azul são consideradas cores primárias. Verde é uma cor secundária, a mistura do azul com amarelo. Então, você é uma mistura minha e de Rowena" riu, divertida.

Salazar sorriu também, embora tenha lhe ficado claro que algo o separava dos três outros fundadores. Não apenas porque as cores dos outros três ficavam juntas em um grupo e a sua não. Suas ideias eram distintas. E aquela coincidência com os grupos das cores parecia uma ironia debochada. E logo os trouxas que tinham inventado aquilo!

"Eu não quero ter nada de Rowena em mim" fez uma careta.

"Não se faz verde só com amarelo" ela riu "Sinto muito, mas vai ter que misturar Rowena junto".

"Mas os seus olhos são azuis" arriscou, sem se preocupar muito com o que estava falando "Cabelos amarelos e olhos azuis. Amarelo e azul. Pronto. Não preciso de Ravenclaw. Eu vou precisar apenas de você".

Arregalou os olhos ao terminar de falar, sentindo um tremor gelado descer por sua espinha. Seu rosto estava em brasa. Olhou para ela e percebeu que Helga ria divertida, talvez não entendo nada demais a partir do que ele acabara de dizer.

"Você implica muito com eles dois" ralhou, ainda que rindo "Mas e um animal? Alguma ideia?".

"Ah..." engoliu em seco, se recompondo "Hm... Talvez uma serpente".

"Serpente? Por quê?".

"Não sei... Eu gosto... de serpentes" sorriu, sem graça. Sua habilidade de conversar com cobras só era conhecida por Godric. Não era uma característica que gostava de expor. Pelo menos não para ela.

"Verde e uma serpente. Acho que Rowena não vai ter muito que implicar com você".

"Será?".

"Tomara. Águias podem matar serpentes, sabia?"

"Que esperta que você é, hein?" riu.

"Meu mascote é o único que não mata" sorriu, triunfante "Será que é assim que Godric se sente o tempo todo?"

"Assim como?" indagou, achando graça no forçado e caricato ar de superioridade que ela mostrava.

"Assim. Superior" riu "É engraçado".

"Olha só, quem diria!" sorriu largo "Helga Hufflepuff implicando com alguém!".

"Tenho em quem me espelhar" riu.

"Ah, não siga o meu exemplo" sorriu de canto, sentindo um gosto amargo em suas palavras.

"Você é um homem bom, Salazar" sorriu, terna "Só você mesmo que não vê isso".

Ele encarou a mulher, os lábios tremendo enquanto ele tentava conter um sorriso, ainda que uma fina dor ardesse em si ao escutar as palavras dela, ignorante de toda a verdade sobre quem ele realmente era. E se havia uma coisa que ele jamais suportaria era que ela o conhecesse por completo, os abismos de sua personalidade que escondia todos os dias do conhecimento e do julgamento dela.

"Helga?".

"O que foi?".

"Você mencionou que o texugo é o único dos quatro mascotes de Hogwarts que não mata, certo?".

"Sim, sim" confirmou, com ar infantil "E?".

"Você acha..." deu um passo na direção dela, com um olhar falsamente ameaçador e bastante caricato "Que uma serpente... Consegue engolir um texugo inteiro?".

"Salazar!" sobressaltou-se, exagerando dramaticamente em suas reações "Como pode ser tão cruel?".

"Culpa sua que escolhe um texugo de mascote" defendeu-se, rindo, arrancando um sorriso divertido dela.

"Você não teria coragem de machucar um texugo, teria?".

"Não um texugo Helga" sorriu de canto. Não era uma mentira, e nem deveria ser algo a ser escondido. Como dissera a Godric, jamais a machucaria.

"Vou me lembrar de batizar um texugo com o meu nome assim que conseguir um de estimação, agora vamos nos apressar. Rowena vai ficar uma fera se chegarmos atrasados ao chá" e dizendo isso, foi para trás de Salazar e espalmou suas mãos nas costas dele, fazendo força para empurrá-lo colina acima.

"Que texugo solidário!".

"Idiota" riu.

Salazar sorriu, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, sentindo o calor morno do sol de fim de tarde. Sol amarelo.


End file.
